Dragons of Remnant
by Tim46billion
Summary: This is an AU that I have been wanting to read for a while now. Not being able to find one, I wrote one. Rated teen because of cursing. GOING TO BE REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

Dragons: 1

Since the Fall of the Dragons in Remnant, there hadn't been any hatchlings lately. Many feared that if the four remaining eggs didn't hatch soon, the dragons would die out, forgotten. There were technically five remaining dragons: the four eggs and the brother of two of the eggs' sire. This dragon, being the last one, would teach the younglings as soon as they hatched. But, seeing as all but eight people of age had been ignored by the eggs for the tenth year in a row, people were wondering if the eggs would ever bond with anyone; Human or Faunus. As the last eight people walked in; five humans and three Faunus; the last dragon sighed inwardly. He had seen many disappointments these past few years. He hoped his nieces and the others would finally hatch.

—

Jaune gasped when he saw the huge white dragon with glittering rubies for eyes. Acting on instinct, the humans and Faunus bowed to the King of the Skies.

'Rise, younglings, there is no need to bow. Four of you may yet become of the same level as me today.'

That was when Jaune remembered what they were there for: to see if the eggs would hatch. And what beautiful eggs they were! Two were red, one with black markings, the other gold. One was black with pink markings. The last, and largest, was bright gold with violet markings.

The last people to arrive were obviously Jaune, as well as Nora, Blake, Weiss, Velvet, Sun, Cardin, and Neptune. None of them had any hope that they would be picked; why should they? The dragon eggs had been dormant for at least a decade, having been laid right at the end of the Fall of the Dragons that nearly wiped them all out. All of these eggs were orphans, and even inside the eggs, they felt sorrow. The hatchlings-to-be were probably wallowing in self pity.

Neptune walked up first, and set his hand on each of the eggs in turn. Seeing as reactions in the past took at least five minutes, they had to wait ten to be sure. Not a single crack appeared. Not even a wobble. Neptune left, his suspicions confirmed. Cardin went next, with the same result. The same for Sun and Velvet. It seemed it would be another wasted year.

Weiss walked up and started at the right. Placing her palm on each egg, starting with the Yellow and working her way over, she touched each in turn, then she moved to the side to see if any change would occur.

The ten minutes were almost up when the red and black one wobbled, albeit almost unnoticeably. Then, it wiggled and wobbled harder and harder, until cracks appeared in the beautiful shell. At this the King lifted his head and addressed the heiress.

'You have been given a great gift and great burden. Treat my niece well,' he said as the shell broke away, revealing a small ruby dragon with silver eyes. The king then looked directly at Weiss.

'It is tradition for the rider to name her dragon, but this one's dam wished for her to be named Ruby. Will you agree?'

"Yes, my Lord. It is a wonderful name."

'Good. Now take her into the antechamber. There, my Rider will greet you.'

She walked over and picked up the now sleeping hatchling and carried her away to the opposite door they arrived through.

'You can stop gaping at her,' said King Qrow with what sounded like a chuckle. 'Young Faunus girl, you are next.'

Blake walked up and immediately set her sights on the golden egg. She figured it would be fitting, given her eyes. The egg was cracking before she even touched it.

'You're very good at predicting outcomes, youngling. Congratulations. You may name her what you wish.'

"Well, since I was named for my color, as was this one's sister, I shall name her for the Mistralian word for yellow. Dragon, I christen thee Yang."

After her speech, she walked to the antechamber.

'Would the final lady please step forward?'

Nora walked directly to the black one. "I just love pink, I hope it picks me!"

Unlike Yang, the dragon took a few minutes to reach a decision… to accept. He hatched for her rather slowly, and didn't pass out from exhaustion when he was freed from his prison.

"Oooh! It's so cute!"

The hatchling looked at the King, who then told Nora it was a he.

"Okay," recalling the ceremony, she said, "Dragon, I christen thee Lie Ren!" Nora then took her new companion to the Antechamber.

'I doubt this one will choose Me.' thought Jaune to himself.

He walked up and touched the beautiful egg, and then stepped back. A minute passed. Then two more. Then another three. Then the last four minutes passed with no movement. Disheartened, Jaune moved to leave when suddenly a resounding crack was heard. Turning around, he saw the King, who had begun to leave, turn his sinuous neck around to stare at the final egg, which was wobbling back and forth, and cracking itself open.

'You are a very lucky boy, I hope you realize.' said the king to the blonde.

Walking back into the room, he waited for the dragon to finish hatching. Once done, it looked up at him almost as if to say 'sorry for the wait'. Jaune picked up the creature, and then said aloud: "I shall name you for my grandmother's name: Dragon, I christen thee Pyrrha!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: AND we're back! Finally! Get ready for some awesomeness, 'cause we've got a new chapter of the Dragons of Remnant! Don't forget to turn back up next week for chapter three!**

Dragons of Remnant

Chapter 2

Ozpin was an old man, but he didn't look it; he was also the last Rider he knew of. His dragon, The King of the Sky, Qrow, was in the Egg Room overseeing the Choosing Ceremony. Ozpin doubted that any eggs would hatch this year; they hadn't hatched for a decade. His wife, Glynda, whose dragon had died during The Fall, came in telling him the last group of eight had entered the castle.

"Thank you, Glynda. You may leave."

That was almost an hour ago, and no one had yet entered. He was resigning himself to another year of waiting for the next batch of seventeen year olds to come of age when into the room walked a girl in white holding a red hatchling. Ozpin sat up immediately, surprised that an egg had hatched.

Recovering his breath, the ancient Rider spoke.

"Congratulations, young lady. What is its name?"

"Her name is Ruby. Her mother wished for her to be named Ruby, and I agreed. Are you Master Ozpin?"

"Yes, I am. I am glad that you agreed to name her Ruby. It was her mother's last wish, you know."

"Oh. No, I didn't know."

"Well, all the same-"

He was interrupted by a smiling black cat Faunus walking in holding a bright yellow hatchling.

"Oh dear, two? What a surprise!" said Ozpin when she walked in. "What is its name?"

"I named her Yang."

"You named her yellow?" the Heiress scoffed.

"At least I got to name mine!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Did I interrupt something?" a cheeky voice asked.

"My goodness, a third hatchling?" Ozpin was incredulous at this point, but he quickly recovered.

"Yep! I named him Lie Ren. I thought it'd be cool, ya know?"

"Now that is a name."

"Shut up Weiss!"

"Hmmph!"

"Will you girls please stop arguing? I can refuse to teach you, you know," bluffed Ozpin.

"Sorry, Master." "Yes, Sensei," they said in tandem.

"Well, I'm certain if those three hatched, then the fourth should as well. Let us wait for them to arrive."

"I doubt that the last one will hatch for him, he was last in line for a reason," scoffed the Heiress.

The wait lasted for all eight minutes that remained on the ten minute count down. They heard the shuffling of the King moving to enter the room, but then they heard a small _crack_, and the Great Dragon paused. A few minute later in walked the final participant with a newly hatched dragon in his arms and King Qrow walking in behind him.

"Hi guys, meet Pyrrha!"

"Well, this is a momentous occasion; Glynda should be here for this. Qrow, if you would?"

'Yes, brother of my heart.'

Less than a minute later Glynda rushed in looking very flushed, but when she saw the four hatchlings being cradled in four new Riders' arms, her flustered face blushed so deep it put Ruby and Pyrrha to shame.

"Th- They all-"

"Indeed, Glynda, they did. All four dragons have hatched. One prince and three Princesses have entered the world today, by the hands of an Heiress, a vigilante, an orphan, and a farm boy. Indeed, the little guys sure can pick 'em, eh Your Majesty?"

'I will concede that the irony is not lost on me; these four are an unlikely group, but that matters not. They will learn to work together whether they wish to or not.'

"Okay. Glynda?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Go with Qrow to the Outer keep. Inform the masses why four prospective are still in the Castle."

"Yes sir." She then climbed up a ladder built into the wall and onto a catwalk only just higher than Qrow's back. Hopping onto the saddle, she strapped her legs in and tapped his neck with both hands. At this he walked over to a huge door to an even larger balcony and launched himself out. It was the first time he had exited his castle in over a decade.

"I never thought I'd see him fly again. In any case, we find all of you accommodations to befit your new ranks. No longer are you Heiresses or farmers children, you are all now the same, equal rank: Apprentice. Qrow, Glynda and I will be your teachers. Qrow will teach you how to properly ride a dragon, as well as teach your dragons how to fly and fight. I will teach you dragon lore, history, and legends. Glynda will teach you how to fight; on or off a dragon. Any questions?"

"Uh, yeah."

"And what would that be?"

"Can we feed these guys?" Jaune said, lifting up Pyrrha, who was chewing on his finger.

Everyone present, including Jaune, laughed.

**A/N: Oh Pyrrha, why do you have to eat your Rider? Sorry about the shorter chapter, guys. Next week's should be longer, but you know how it is what with writers block and all. Have a good week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heyyo! Welcome back to dragons of Remnant! But first, some announcements. 1: The tale of Team OMEN is getting revamped and reorganized. There will be quite a few changes and it is being postponed **_**again**_** until next Saturday. Probably. I don't know. 2: The Risen, the new story I'm working on, is not yet ready for publishing, so I'm pushing it back till next Saturday as well, so that way I will have more time to finish it up, get it beta'd, so on and so forth.**

**Without further adieu, Chapter three!**

Dragons of Remnant

Chapter 3

It's been months since then. The dragons were almost large enough to ride on, unless Weiss had been chosen by Yang, in which case they'd be flying already.

Yang was the largest of them, standing at the size of a horse at the shoulder. She was still more brilliant than all the gold in the land; even the sun could not compare to her beauty. Her claws, spikes, and horns were all black. Her eyes were a bright lilac, contrasting greatly with her scales, but allowing her rider to match her perfectly. Pyrrha was the next to the largest, at only two inches shorter at the shoulder. She was the color of autumn leaves, and her slaws, spikes, and horns were all a different color. Her claws were white, her spikes black, and her horns were bright gold. The green of her eyes could not be matched. Ren was the next to the smallest; one inch shorter than Pyrrha. His scales were a deep black, and his claws and spikes were all white. One horn was white as well, but the left one was pink; as were eyes. Ruby was the smallest, and red like Pyrrha, but closer to her namesake than Pyrrha was. Her claws, horns, and spikes were all black, and her eyes were a bright silver.

When the Kingdoms heard of the dragons' hatching, there was rejoicing everywhere. Everywhere, except for a prison a little ways outside of town, in which a man with orange hair, white shirt and trench coat, black shoes and pants, a bowler hat, and a cigar was serving time for what was officially called "war crimes". When he heard of the dragons' hatching, he wanted nothing more than to break out and kill them himself. He hated dragons, after one of them stole his brother from him; unfortunately, he couldn't get out of his cell, so he would have to trust his "friends" on the outside to take care of it.

2 months pass

Ruby woke up in her nest with Weiss cuddled up next to her, her wing enclosing her like a tent. Ever since the first night, when Ruby had slept coiled on the Heiress's stomach, they had slept together every night. When she had asked her uncle about it, he had told her that it was normal for a dragon and rider to bond so closely. So Ruby and Weiss had asked the others and found that they all slept with their other halves.

While she had been thinking on this, Weiss had awoken and was tapping on her side. Ruby folded her wing against herself and allowed her best friend to stretch and get up. As soon as the nest was clear, she got up and began her own stretching routine.

"I'm going to go get breakfast and then practice. You can probably go out and hunt, or something," she said, grabbing the training sword Glynda had provided her.

'Okay, Weiss. I'll see you later.'

Stretching her consciousness, she linked up with the other three young dragons.

'Hey guys, are you awake?'

'Meh. Five more minutes,' came Yang's reply.

'Ruby, what is it? Jaune and I are cuddling.'

'Heehee! So were me and Weiss, nut you know how early she wakes up. I'm bored guys, and it's our first day off in a while. Let's go have fun!'

'And what qualifies as 'fun,' exactly?' came Ren's voice.

I dunno. I thought I'd let you guys pick.'

'I'd pick 'sleep', but Blake just woke up. Goodbye, sleep, I wish I had a little more time.'

'Stop being so dramatic, sis.'

'I'm lucky Jaune's a heavy sleeper.'

"As am I with Nora.'

'Ugh, still bored. What are we gonna do today?'

'How about a wrestling match?' asked Yang.

'**NO!**' said the other three dragons.

'Maybe a race?' Ruby suggested.

'No way, Ruby. You'd always win our races.' Stated Ren

'What are we all equally good at?' Pyrrha asked.

They thought for only a few seconds until it dawned on them.

'Getting into trouble.'

'But what could we possibly do to top Last time?'

Weiss was training against some of the dummies when Blake walked in with her own training sword.

"Hello," said the Faunus.

"Hey," came the reply.

"Soooooo…"

"Yes?"

"Do ya wanna spar, or something?" asked the cat Faunus.

"I was actually in the mood for a good fight. Yes, I will spar with you."

The two of them walked to opposite side of the arena, readying their swords as they did. Weiss adopted a defensive stance and beckoned Blake towards her. Blake, bringing her sword up as she did so, sprinted towards her counterpart in white and they crossed blades. They twirled around each other in dance of steel, until a lucky blow ended with the black haired girl on the ground, and the white haired girl on top of her.

'Oh no, oh Monty, crap, I hope I'm not blushing!' thought the Heiress as she stood up and turned around.

'Crap, I hope she didn't see that,' thought an equally flustered and blushing Faunus.

'Just ask her out already!' Yang and Ruby said to their respective Riders

'I can't!' they simultaneously replied, unbeknownst to the other.

"Hello, Blake, Weiss. Now, I know that today was _supposed_ to be a day off," she said as they turned to look at her. "But you and your dragons need to head to the Cliffs. Ozpin and Qrow are waiting for you there."

About a minute later, the eight students met up in the courtyard, and then they turned and walked through the forest to the cliffs. When they arrived, they found four strange bundles covered in tarps on the ground, along with Ozpin saddling Qrow.

"Ah! Hello students! Now, I am sorry that we called you away from your day off, but Qrow has reminded me that today is your," indicating the dragons, "fifth month of life. This means that you should be able to carry both a saddle and your Riders. Therefore, we have taken the liberty of getting your measurements and having saddles made for you. That's what these bundles are. Ruby, stand in front of this one…" He directed them all towards their respective saddles.

"Okay. Now, Riders, remove the tarps and I will teach you how to put on the saddle."

Ruby's saddle was black leather with red trim and straps, and silver buckles. Ren's saddle was also black leather, but it had pink trim and straps and black buckles. Pyrrha's saddle was brown leather instead of black, and had red trim and straps and gold buckles. Yang's saddle was also brown leather, like Pyrrha's, but had yellow trim and bronze buckles.

Amid the exclamations of wonderment and awe, one voice cut through it all.

"These are great and all, but are Ruby and I ready for this? I know I'm the smallest here, but proportionally I might be too big for her. I don't want to see her injured."

'Aww thanks Weiss. I'm glad you feel that way.'

"Be assured that Qrow will be beneath you. If any of you should fall, he will catch you. Now, since Weiss has expressed concerns, we will get Ruby's saddle on first. If you prospective Riders will walk over to Ruby…"

One by one, Ozpin helped the students put the saddles on their dragons. As soon as they were on, he had them line up in reverse hatch order, and then he sent Qrow down below the cliffs. Finally, he called Jaune and Pyrrha to the edge.

"Just take off like normal, Pyrrha, but give it a little bit more oomph, alright?"

'Yes sir.' To Jaune she said, 'Jaune, I feel a spike directly in front of the saddle; try to hold on to it because when I jump you might be thrown forwards. We wouldn't want you getting brained on your first flight, would we?'

"Uhh, Pyrrha?" I think I just remembered why I dreaded the ceremony."

'Why is that Jaune?' Pyrrha asked as she crouched low, ready to jump off.

"Well, you see, I'm a little afraid of heeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiigggggg…"

She leapt into the air, completely surprising Jaune in her excitement. Using her instincts, she stayed aloft for several minutes, in which time Jaune discovered he wasn't airsick while on dragon-back.

They flew till Pyrrha tired, and then glided in for a landing. Then it was Ren and Nora's turn. Like Pyrrha, their flight was uneventful; however Ren cut the flight much shorter than Pyrrha did, much to Nora's chagrin. Yang and Blake were in the air the longest (also to Nora's chagrin), at nearly a half hour.

When it was Ruby and Weiss's turn, Weiss was still nervous.

"If you feel like you need to land, I won't mind. I don't want you over-exerting yourself."

'Relax, Weiss. I'll be fine.'

"I'm trusting you; don't let me down. And if you drop me so help me I will haunt you for the rest of your life!"

The flight went off without a hitch; Ruby was just that accustomed to flight. Of course, she couldn't she couldn't fly for as long, but she did better than two of them, so she couldn't complain.

Training continued on schedule, until a day one month before the end of their first year.

"Qrow and I have decided that it is time for you to receive your weapons. They will be based on your own personal fighting style, but will be colored based on your companions scales. What are your preferences?"

"Rapier," (guess who. 5 points) said immediately.

"Oh, I don't know, a sword and shield I guess? Hand-and-a-half, for the sword, maybe." (Guess who. 5 points) said, unsure of himself.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I want a _Huge_ War Hammer!" came (guess who. 5 points)'s reply.

"I guess I would like a Mistralian Katana," stated (guess who. 5 points)

"Well, you will all receive those and a bow and arrow, as when on dragon back you must have a ranged attack as well as a melee. Qrow, is there anything you wish to add?"

'Yes,' came the booming reply. 'Tomorrow Ruby, Pyrrha, Yang, and Ren will go with me to a very special place to Dragon Kind. There you will learn of the end of the war and other important things; it will be your classroom for the rest of your lessons. Meanwhile, the Humans and Faunus will stay behind with Glynda and Ozpin to train with the weapons that will be forged for them.'

"Okay boys and girls; knowing that, go get some rest."

**A/N: and so another chapter is done. Sorry it was so late, but as you can probably tell it's ALMOST TWICE THE SIZE OF THE LAST ONE. OMG WAT. But anyways, see you next week, where some serious plot begins.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So sorry about this weekend guys. Hopefully the triple chapters you're getting this week (my fingers currently hate me already) will make up for my idiocy. But anyways, without further ado; Chapter 4.**

Dragons: 4

The group of dragons was flying towards a distant mountain in silence when Ruby asked a question that seemed to have been eating at her for the entire trip.

'Hey, Uncle?'

'Yes, Ruby?'

'What would you call us? Are we a flock, like birds?'

'Well, at the size of this group, yes; however, if there were at least fifteen more of us we would then be called a 'thunder'. Fitting, is it not; A thunder of dragons?'

'Yeah, that sounds pretty awesome.'

They continued on towards the mountain which as it neared was confirmed by Ren, who had the sharpest eyes, to be nearly cylindrical and pockmarked by many caves.

'You will enter only the caves I lead you to. You are as yet too young to see the horrors in some of them. This tower was actually was the King of the Sky's castle before the humans and Faunus gave us our dragon sized one to use. That castle is where you were born, by the way, though I doubt any of you remember that. Now, line up in the usual order, and if any of you try to go inside a different cave, the punishment will be severe.' He punctuated his speech with a growl.

Pyrrha didn't hear any of this, as she was busy asking herself if she was insane; she smelled herself on the headwinds coming from the tower. But that can't be right; she's never been here before. She decided to ask Yang about it.

'Yang?'

'Yeah?'

'What does master smell like to you? In regards to your own smell and Ruby's smell.'

'Well, I guess he kind of smells like me, but way more masculine, you know?'

'Ah, okay, thanks.' And with that, she retreated back into her own mind once more.

_Okay, this scent is definitely feminine; so, maybe it's a female relative, like say- _her eyes widened in surprise and she let out a happy bugle.

'MOTHER' shouted the roan female, instantly hopeful, as she had once thought she was an orphan.

'Pyrrha, wait! You must not go!' shouted the King, but she was too busy sprinting as fast as she could to a cave near the bottom.

She careened into a rough landing, barely folding her wings in before loping towards the source of the smell. She could vaguely hear growling behind her, but she didn't care; she was going to see her mother again.

The cave constricted and then expanded into an expansive room. Pyrrha could tell where the smell was coming from now, and when her eyes adjusted to the low light, the sight nearly broke her heart.

All that remained were a pile of bones, armor, and a saddle.

When Ruby finally caught up to the other red dragon, she found Pyrrha crying her eyes out at the sight of a pile of bones. The youth was keening, lamenting the loss she thought she had only just gained. Ruby went over and nudged her with her snout.

'Come on, Pyrrha. Let's go. We need to get out of here before Master gets too angry.'

'O- o- okay….'

She was still sobbing when they walked out into the sun, ruby with a wing draped over the other girl's shoulders.

'Though I told you that the punishment would be severe, it will not be so. I believe you have… suffered enough. Yang will hang her tail out of the cave where our lesson will be held. Yang, Ren, follow me.'

'These are the bones of a previous King, Xiaiyang Xiao Long. He-'

'Wait, was he a relative of mine?'

'Yes, he was your grandfather, and my father. And before any of you ask, so far Yang is next in line as King of the Sky. Now, to continue with my lesson; he was the largest dragon in recent history, as you can probably tell from the sheer size of his bones. In fact, he's the size of some of the mansions back in Vale. During the War, it took an ambush of twelve hundred Atlesian soldiers to kill him, and most of them died. The second I was crowned, for my brother had abdicated the crown to me, I ended the war by forging the Riders Treaty with the Human and eventually Faunus-kind.'

'Does that make us the first dragons with Riders?' asked the silver eyed dragon.

'Oh, hello Ruby, Pyrrha. No, you are not the first. Summer, Taiyang and I were the first, followed by Pyrrha's mother and several dragons unrelated to you. They took dragons to cement to pact between our species, and many others also convinced their hatchlings while still in their shells not to hatch until the human or Faunus of their choosing were to touch the shell.'

'But, wait, I thought the Dragon war ended when everyone but you died?'

'No, Ren, you are thinking of the Fall. The Fall began eleven years ago and ended one day after Pyrrha was laid. In fact, it ended _because_ Pyrrha was laid. As you know, dragons can lay as many eggs as they wish, but Pyrrha's mother never did. When she finally did lay her one and only egg' _they should believe that small lie,_ 'which she loved very deeply, it was because of a poor farmer who'd alerted her to an attack against her life, and she wished to repay them with something worth more than gold; a hatchling. That would be you, Pyrrha. So when you were laid, she said the usual ceremony that allows hatchlings to stay in their eggs, but replaced the words "human or Faunus" with the words "human of the family Arc".' He paused before continuing. 'I wish for you to know, Pyrrha,' he began anew, 'that she died protecting you. Your mother killed so many Dragon Assassins that the only dragon to this day that has taken more to kill is Ruby and Yang's grandfather. You ended the Fall without lifting a claw, Pyrrha, by giving your mother the inspiration to battle for something greater than herself. She fought and killed all but four of the assassins, one of which was captured by the Atlesian military when they arrived. The other three haven't been heard from since.' He finished his speech with a tear flowing down his face.

'Thank you for telling me that, Master.'

'Wait a minute, how old does that make Ozpin?' asked Yang.

'A bonded human or Faunus becomes as immortal as the dragon they are bonded to. Still vulnerable to injuries and poison, but sickness and old age cannot take their lives. Now! Onto a happier note, in a few days is the anniversary of both your hatching and the end of the Great War. Vale is holding a celebration in your honor, and your riders as well. In the meantime, I shall teach you how to communicate with your riders at both long distances and silently; however, there is a hefty price: if your rider dies, or vice versa, you will most likely go insane, to the point of committing suicide. Only two have ever survived their dragons' deaths, and one of them doesn't leave his castle anymore, preferring to let his advisors to run the kingdom. He is actually the brother of the man who organized the killings of many dragons, and most people seem to think that a desire for revenge is what kept him alive. His name is King James Torchwick, current King in Beacon castle in Vale, and you might meet him during the feast that will be held inside the castle grounds, but that is unlikely. His dragon was Taiyang, heir to the throne before he abdicated, and ambassador to Atlas. The other survivor was your teacher, Glynda. Her dragon was Summer.'

Ruby and Yang started at the names. 'Do you think he'd talk to us about him?' Ruby and Yang asked simultaneously.

'It is doubtful. He doesn't talk to me anymore because I look so much like my brother. Now, enough chatter. All you need to know about the better communication is to apply energy during a conversation; you'll find that you can hear your partner's thoughts. As thoughts are normally the most private thing one can own, anyone caught disclosing their partner's thoughts will be doing laps for twelve hours. I will give the same warnings to the Faunus and humans. Now, time is almost up for this lesson; you may head back. I have something I need to retrieve.'

Where was it?

The second egg; Pyrrha's brother; where was it? And what would Qrow do if and when he found it? Where is that blasted green and yellow egg? Now that he was looking for it he wasn't sure if lying to Pyrrha had been smart; she was the best tracker after all.

AHA! There is the nest, but where are the egg shells? The assassins would have broken the poor boy, because they hated dragons, and Pyrrha had survived only because she had been in her Mother's saddle bags.

Qrow smelled the saddle bags; nothing. No egg smell at all and Qrow had been in the presence of eggs for the past ten years. If they didn't destroy it, then they either couldn't find it and it hatched normally, or it was stolen. And now Qrow was going to return empty-

Wait, Pyrrha was almost the same size as her mother already. Qrow could just take the armor, tuck it away somewhere till night fall, then bring it to the master smith and have him reforge it to Pyrrha's size. That should do nicely.

Grabbing as many pieces as he could carry in his mouth and claws, he started his work.

**A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I made an angst chapter! Or was it hurt/comfort? Oh well. The first arc of the story is now halfway over guys!**

**Keep flying,**

**Tim46Billion**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: RESOLUTION TIME**

Dragons: 5

Pyrrha was visibly distraught for the next few days, and that resonated through the stronger link she had formed with Jaune. It probably didn't help that classes had been suspended for the next few days, allowing her to stay in her best and not move except to let Jaune in and out.

When their impromptu break was about to end, she felt the familiar weight of Master Qrow's mind press against hers.

'Pyrrha, I would like you to join me for a quick hunt. Your stalking skills are unmatched, I am told, and I would like to observe you.'

'Yes, master. Where shall we begin?'

'Meet me by the cliffs.'

And so Pyrrha got out of her best for the first time in a while, and flew out to the cliff. When she got there she found Qrow and a young dragon sized tarp covered bundle.

'What is this?'

'It is a present your mother entrusted me with, one that I had forgotten until you found your mother yesterday.' It was a small lie, no one would question it.

Grabbing the tarp with his teeth, he jumped off the cliff, revealing a resplendent set of dragon armor that was colored to match her scales and horns perfectly. It had just the right amount of red and gold. The only parts that didn't have armor were her wings, but obviously a dragon's wings needed to be open in order to fly properly.

'Master, I-'

'Now before you go and start saying 'I can't accept this' I will tell you once and once only that your mother wanted you to have this, and were she here she would not allow you decline. Besides, you're not even old or strong enough to carry all of this yet. Haven't you noticed that this is too large even for Yang? You will grow into it before your first real battle, trust me. Though we are the apex predator of the skies, there are rivals on the land and in the seas, and they love to pester humans. That is one of our main jobs. The other is to find and exterminate those that wish all dragons dead. That is the Prime goal that all of Dragon Kind must dedicate themselves to. Now, I shall have this moved to the armory, you enjoy the rest of your break. And I mean enjoy it!'

With that, Pyrrha flew back to her nest and coiled into a ball and promptly fell asleep, only moving when Jaune wanted to climb in underneath her wing.

"Alright, students; who can tell me the name of the largest Dragon in history? Ah, Blake."

"His name was Xiaiyang Xiao Long; he was the father to Taiyang and Qrow, and the Grandfather of Ruby and Yang."

"Good. Now, who can tell me the name of the only pure white dragon on record? No one? Not even you Weiss? Okay, then that is where we'll begin as far as obscure dragons go. Today we'll cover the only pure white dragon, the fastest dragon who ever lived, the dragon whose flames could melt tungsten, and the dragon that flew around the world without stopping."

"Now, the reason why I asked you, Weiss, is because the answer is your Bond's mother, Summer. You noticed Ruby's eyes? Those eyes have been in her family for as long as there is written record. There are legends, from the time before the peace between human and Faunus and the Dragons, that if you met a dragon with silver eyes not to worry. Ruby's family has never harmed or stolen from a human or Faunus. Her kind heart is genetic, it seems. As is her speed, which brings us to the next legendary dragon: Emerald Rose, the fastest dragon ever recorded. Legends speak that she could fly so fast that she would pass you before you even heard her. Legends also tell that if she was going faster than her own noise that the sound that came after was louder than thunder. In fact, during a Dragon Clan war, The Rose clan won against the Winchester clan when Emerald deafened the entire army with what she called thunderstruck. This is her attack in which she flew up as high as she could, then dove down as fast as she could. Once she passed the enemies faster than sound, she would slowly open her wings and pull out of the dive as quickly as she could, because if she didn't she'd hit the ground as hard as she was flying down. Summer told me a story passed down from generation to generation about her great great great grandmother: she couldn't fly for a week after an incident like that. Interesting, is it not?"

Weiss swore up and down that he was paying close attention to her during his speech. Then she realized why from the happy emotions she was receiving from the dragon.

'No, Ruby.'

'But Weeeeiiii-'

'Ruby, I said no. Not unless I get to do it too.' Then a smile grew on her face. 'But we better be discreet about it, and do some serious research. You and I both know if I didn't have such an affinity for the cold I would freeze to death at your cruising speeds. So, considering outrunning your own noise would be considerably faster than that, we will have to take appropriate precautions.'

'You really think I can do it?'

'Of course you can. Who knows? Maybe with practice we could use her Thunderstruck attack. Not that we will be fighting other dragons anytime soon.'

"Miss Schnee? Are you paying attention?"

"Sorry sir, just comparing notes with Ruby. What was the question?"

The four others began laughing.

"What?"

Calming himself, Master Ozpin looked over at her with mirth in his eyes.

"Oh, Weiss; the question was when are you going to attempt it? Just know that Qrow will be very grumpy, so don't tell him of your plans."

"Won't he know from you?"

"Don't worry; these memories are going in a shielded part of my brain. However, that is not a skill I will teach you, for reasons I will disclose at a later date." The mirth in his eyes faded as he finished, growing almost distant.

'What do you think he meant by that?' former heiress asked the red dragon.

'No idea. You know, I've been wondering. What are we gonna do when we've finished our training? Are we going to hunt down our ancestors' killers? Or are we each going to guard a kingdom from attack? Or, maybe explore and help expand the kingdoms?'

'I don't know Ruby. I don't know. But enough of that. Would you like to go flying later? Mistress Glynda is ill today so the others and I will be done early.'

Silence for a moment, presumably to speak with another dragon, then: 'sure Weiss, I would love to. But, first, I need a bite to eat. I'm starving.'

**A/N: And now the other story makes sense. Didn't mean to post these in the wrong order guys, sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey guys, and were back with our next chapter, sorry it's late though! If you are new to this story, then don't expect these chapters this quick. I just fucked up and couldn't upload like normal, so I'm making it up to my faithful readers by posting, as my younger sister would say, "an absolute, epic, massive crap ton." That being said, here's chapter 6**

A year passed and the dragons grew larger and the teens older. The training curriculum for the teens was almost over; the last lessons in their last class, dragon anatomy and physiology, were today and tomorrow. The dragons, however, had only one lesson in their last class left, in fact it was their only lesson in a dragon's hidden ability: special moves.

'So, based on the information I just told you, and my own personal special move, Ultimate Shield, what do you think special moves are based on?' asked Qrow.

Yang had no idea, but Blake had been listening as well. 'Any ideas, Blake?'

'I'm not sure. Maybe it's based on your personality?'

To Qrow, Yang replied 'is it based on us?'

'Good job, Yang. Or should I say Blake?'

'Eheheheh' came the sheepish reply.

'There is no need to be embarrassed. Together you are smarter, better, faster and stronger than you are apart. Use this bond as much as you can, it is a useful gift. It will eventually grow so deep that words will no longer be required. But enough of that; back to the lesson. Your answer is both correct and incorrect. There are exactly 99 different special moves for dragon kind. Because of that, this form of magic only shows up in either special circumstances or when dragon populations are below that number. Using your memories and your ancestry, I can make a guess as to what your special move is. Furthermore, because I am the rightful dragon King, I can unlock it as well. Once unlocked, you will feel tingling in the body parts that it either required or accompanies, or both. We'll start with you, Yang.'

She felt his mind enter hers, and suddenly felt tingling all over her skin and in her fire pouch. 'Ah,' her uncle's voice boomed in her head. 'I can already tell what yours is; it was your father's during the Fall. As soon as you breathe fire while using it, fire spreads all over your skin, and the flames are hot enough to melt steel in less than a second. The flames from your gullet will outshine the sun, and will melt any metal placed before your mouth. Your skin becomes invulnerable to any attack and your claws can pierce anything. This, like most special attacks, lasts for only ten minutes before you become exhausted.'

'If that's so, how did Dad die?'

'He was, and you are, still susceptible to poisons. If a poison arrow hits you before you ignite, you could die. Knowing this, I will have Glynda give Blake various tonics and potions, along with several known antidotes.' With that last statement she felt him leave her mind.

Ruby watched her relatives' exchange with great interest. She could feel Weiss's gentle annoyance as Ruby's emotions threatened to spill across their link in the middle of Ozpin's lesson. She completely ignored the heiress though, because Qrow locked eyes with her.

'Now, Ruby, it is your turn.'

She felt his vast consciousness envelope hers as he unlocked her specialty. When she felt the tingling, she was completely unsurprised as to where it came from: her wings. Well, she already had gone supersonic.

'I already had a feeling on yours, and this confirms it. As you are one of two dragons to do what humans call "breaking the sound barrier", your specialty is the same as Emerald's: Thunderstruck. With it, you can do exactly what Emerald did. Like most finishers, this effect lasts for ten minutes, but you will be utterly exhausted afterwards. Use it sparingly, and do not try to use it for all ten minutes in a battle, unless you have someone to watch your back. That is your warning, this is Weiss's: you might want to make that armor look better, as you will require it whenever Ruby uses her special.'

'Yes sir,' replied both girls.

Pyrrha tensed slightly as Qrow's mind connected with hers.

'Relax, young one. This shall not hurt.'

Qrow's mind sifted through her own until they both felt the fuzzy part that was her locked special move. She didn't feel anything at first, but then she noticed a slight tingling in her horns. She sent a thought to Qrow's mind with a question about it.

'Oh, I didn't even notice the feeling you were getting in your horns. This could only mean a slightly rare move, known as the Spear of Light. It makes your horns invincible to anything; you can head butt your way through a mountain.'

'Really now. That's pretty neat. Thank you Master Qrow.'

'You are welcome Youngling.'

Ren waited patiently as the others received their special moves.

'What if he can't unlock it because of my lack of known parents?'

'You'll be fine, Ren. Your special move will be awesome, I know it.'

'If you say so, Nora. Hey, shouldn't you be paying attention in class?'

'Oops, sorry, gotta go!'

Ren sighed, both internally and externally, perturbed by Nora's lack of attention to the important things.

'She's a lively one, isn't she?'

'GAH! Oh, master Qrow, sorry.'

'It doesn't matter. Thinking of your Rider is normal. What isn't normal is not having any vestigial memories of your mother and father. Even Ruby has some memories of Summer, and she'd barely been laid when Summer was killed. Now, even though we don't have any idea on your ancestry, we can still unlock your special move. I'll do it now, and you should begin to feel a tingling somewhere…'

The old dragon trailed of when Ren's body showed no signs of tingling.

'This is… quite absurd. I assure you, I have never heard of a special move that doesn't require a body part, nor have I heard of a dragon that didn't have a special move when numbers were below a hundred. What say you, Ozpin?'

'Well, there is a legend of a one hundredth power. It apparently gifts the dragon with the ability to control the weather, namely the destructive ones: lightning, tornadoes, hurricanes. It apparently has only been seen but once, and that was during the formation of the clans. The leader of the Mistralian dragon clan was a she dragon who purportedly had this power. If this is so, then it must only come out when dragon numbers are less than ten or so. If this is the case, then we are looking at the last Mistralian Dragon. Lie Ren Mistral, I have the name of your special attack. It is known as Storm Flower.'

'Ooh~ what a cute name Ren!' interjected Nora.

'Thanks, Nora. We're heading back, so I'll see you then.

**A/N: WARNING! SHIT'S ABOUT TO GO DOWN**

'Goodness Yang, ever since you unlocked that ability, this room is always hot.'

'Are you complaining, kitty cat?'

'Monty, no. Everyone knows cats love their heaters. But that's not the point. The point is don't burn the place down while I'm out with W-'

They felt, rather than heard, the massive explosion rock the castle grounds.

"It's Cinder! Ah, hell, it's Neo too! Evacuate the grounds! Call the Atlesian military!"

These cries and many more were heard by the Faunus, and through her, Yang, as many more explosions occurred.

'Well, saddle up Blakey.'

'You know we can't go anywhere without Qrow saying-'

'I swear to the Great Monty if any of so much as poke a single claw outside of your window you will taste my- oh shit not that insolent whelp!'

Fire.

That was all he could see of his beautiful castle fire being spread by the unrecognized dragon, the atrocious whelp that helped the White Fang nearly destroy the dragons. Also known as the Lost Soul, she'd somehow been corrupted by that evil bitch, Cinder. When he counted dragons, he only came to five (six if Pyrrha's brother is alive) because any true dragon wouldn't allow its mind to be taken over by a mere sorceress.

She was also quite odd looking. She was smaller than even Ruby, it was a surprise she could even carry Cinder at all. The only two toned dragon he'd ever seen, her body was brown, while her legs, neck, head, and tail were white. Her eyes, horns and spikes were a strange color: pink; leaving no doubt as to why she was called Neapolitan.

Knowing this would be a hard battle, he used his power to put Ultimate Shields around his students, knowing full well that he wouldn't have enough energy for himself, his rider, or his rider's wife.

'Are you ready, old friend?'

'Yes. Will Glynda be joining us?'

'No. she is evacuating the children. I hope you aren't expending too much energy by shielding them.'

'Do not worry about me. We have had this day coming for many years now. My only regret is not knowing for certain if Glynda will forgive us for this or not.'

'That doesn't matter right now, old friend; what matters now is the fight that is coming against Cinder and Neo. Ready yourself Qrow, now we fight!'

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Bet you didn't see that one coming MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! See you guys in two days with chapter 7! You all probably hate me.**

**Keep flying,**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You thought I was gonna pick right up where I left off? WRONG! And the best part is? BUILT IN SPOILERS MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, shout out to Shadow Nightblade for featuring this story in his AMAZING story **_**The Snow Fox's Struggle**_**, which is currently tied for rank #1 in my All Time Favorite RWBY Fanfictions. You should check it out, it's the second longest series I've read (as far as amount of chapters go, anyway) and is way up there as far as quality goes. But anyway, enough of my blabbing, ONWARD AND UPWARD. (Who can guess where that's from~?)**

Chapter 7

Nora was rushing, impatiently strapping and buckling Ren's saddle onto him.

'Slow down, Nora; pay attention to what you are do-'

'Done!'

At that Ren knelt down, allowing Nora to clamber up into the saddle and strap in. Then he walked out and joined the other two dragons that were ready.

'Where's Ruby?' asked the midnight dragon.

'I'm here!' came the reply as the late dragon sauntered in.

"Sorry we're late; I'm a little too small to be putting on saddles on my own." Weiss said.

"I would've helped…" muttered Blake under her breath.

Glynda walked up to the eight of them. "Good, you're all here. Now, attach these saddle bags and follow me, as I am not sure this castle will survive the night," she stated simply as she passed, indicating eight saddle bags. She walked over to a wall, tapping it with her riding crop. At the touch the wall disappeared, revealing an archway that could accommodate even Qrow's massive girth.

"In you go, Younglings. This is most likely the last we'll see of each other. Since that is the case, then each of you must go into hiding. There is a royal family in each kingdom willing to take you in. Weiss, you will take Ruby to your old home. Ignaz asked for you personally. Blake, there is a family in Mistral who are the descendants of The Great Monty Oum. You will take Yang there. Nora, you and Ren will stay with the King down in Vale, taking refuge in Qrow, Ozpin and my old chambers. And finally, Jaune; you and Pyrrha will go to the Wukong family in Vacuo. You will meet a monkey Faunus to the east of here in a cabin. He will take you to a hidden place east of Vacuo's Capitol. Off you go, now; seriously, you must leave this instant."

And with that, she was gone.

"Well, we'd better get started." Jaune said. As soon as they were all through the archway, the wall closed behind them.

Glynda walked into her personal armory, making sure she grabbed all of her Dust. Every single crystal, grain, and even a few rounds, she but it all into every pocket and satchel she owned. As soon as she had strapped it all down (she had enough to destroy half of Vale City) she headed out to the main keep. She heard the flapping of two sets of wings, and suddenly began to feel pain in the back of her neck.

_I hope those two are alrig-_

"AAAAGGGHHH!" she screamed when she felt Qrow get ripped her mind. Some of the nearby soldiers rushed up to her, but she was already on the ground, sobbing.

'That makes two dragons who died when I could have helped.'

'You were busy, darling. He would not have blamed you. And from what I'm seeing, he would not have blamed Neo either.' She heard her husband's reply as clearly as if he were right next to her. Her mind had rebelled and bonded again. Sighing, she sat against a wall and continued to cry.

'That's the second time, Oz; the second. I'm going to be out of it for a little while, don't you dare die on me.'

'Not planning on it.'

As soon as he said that she reached out with her mind and finally kept a promise to her old dragon.

'Hello, you two. Ruby, there's a gift from your mother I've needed to give you for some time now. I will give it to Weiss to give to you when the proper time comes. Until then, just know that Summer would have been proud of you. Now, I must go. And Weiss; remember your training.'

As soon as she had delivered Summer's memory to Weiss and then broken contact, she heard nothing but the wings of a large dragon and the sounds of the burning castle; nothing else, no clashing of swords or anything.

_Oh no. Ozpin no! I told you not to die on me! I'm not ready!_

Sprinting out of the inner keep, her eyes met with a grisly scene.

Qrow, Ozpin and many of her soldiers dead; Neo, slumped on the ground, dying; and Cinder, miles away and fleeing fast.

"YOU BITCH!"

Walking over to Ozpin with tears in her eyes, she let out a choked sob at what had felled him. She could already feel her mind breaking but after analyzing Qrow and Ozpin's last memories, she had but two things left to do; protect one life and avenge another.

"HEY, YOU!" she shouted up to the unknown dragon, "get down here and protect this youngling please. And you! Get me a horse."

Mounting the charger, she used her riding crop to spur it onwards to her (_never thought that I'd use this for its intended purpose._) enemy. As soon as she was in range, she threw a red dust crystal that exploded in front of Cinder's roan.

"Gah!" she yelled as she was thrown from the horse. Glynda reined her horse in and leapt off after Cinder.

"Ah, a Mage's Duel; haven't had the pleasure of fighting a Mage in a while. This shall be… interesting, to say the least."

"Hmph. Then that means you are out of practice, and 'out of practice' means advantage: teacher."

"Ah, but I doubt you've practiced against mages as powerful as I am; you should just give up now."

"I can't give up. You seem to have forgotten what happens to Mages when they lose their bond." She smirked. "We explo-"

She was interrupted by her subconscious overpowering the rest of her body and ignited all the dust she had on her person, creating a terrifying explosion that could be seen from Vale.

**A/N: OMG WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM? Qrow, Ozpin? Where did Neo come from? Who the hell is that other Dragon? Find out next time, on Dragon Ba- I mean Dragons of Remnant.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JK!**

The yellow dragon heard someone shouting up to him.

"Hey, you!"

The rest was lost to the wind, but when he looked down to investigate, he saw two dragons lying on the ground, and two horses running off to the east. Figuring he'd check on those of his own kind first, so he began circling downwards. Based on sight alone, he could tell that the silver one is dead, but the small brown one was only injured. Gliding down, he felt his protective nature come out, and as soon as he hit the ground his body became shiny, like the swords some of the dead humans held. He wrapped himself around the small brown, white and pink dragon. He figured he'd be here for a while, so he made sure that nothing could make it past him to the girl, he tucked his head in and slept.

'Hey, you; wake up.'

Groaning, he opened one of his emerald eyes to meet with two pink ones.

'Oh. You're not Qrow.'

Cocking his head, he lifted himself up and stretched himself out. As he did so, his scales shifted from silver back to yellow.

'I d-don't have a name. My mom died before I hatched. Some guy with a bowler hat was there when I hatched, but then he left me. Now I'm all alone.'

'Well, I'm all alone too. Do you have a home nearby?'

'Yeah; but we have to fly there. Are you okay to fly?'

'Yeah, I think. My name's Neo by the way.'

**A/N: Okay, that's the real end. Shout out to Mikado Morningstar, leader of team MOCK, and the guy that gave me the idea for the end of this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So. That last chapter, in the words of Yang, was a thing. Want to know what happened? Then read on, dear reader, and leave a review for the last chapter in the training/intro arc! WOO**

Dragons: 8

Fire.

Destruction, explosions.

These were the things she was exceptional at, being a fire mage.

She had finally tracked down the hidden castle that the King of the Skies was hiding in. She didn't know why he was hiding here, but it made the job of killing him that much easier, especially now that she had this deranged dragon under her control. It also helped that the little beast thought that she was its mother.

"Okay honey, I need you to bite the big mean silver guy on the back of the neck. Can you do that for me?"

'Yes, mommy!'

And with that, the brown dragon dived down to meet the silver one, letting off a blast of bright red-white, almost pink, flames to distract the rider from herself.

Cinder felt a mental blast almost overwhelm her. 'Bitch! Dragon Killer! We'll make a pile of bones out of you yet!' screamed the silver dragon.

The silver flapped his wings, buffeting the petite dragon's frame. Knowing that a bite to the neck would follow, the little one folded her wings into her sides and dove down. When she heard the huge jaws snap shut above her, she reopened her wings and spun around to be above him.

Quickly capitalizing on his moment of weakness, the smaller dragon spun around and snapped her jaws closed on the weak spot just behind the larger dragons head. He let out a roar and began to flail around. Neo could hear Ozpin screaming. She looked and him and saw him doubled over, grabbing the back of his head.

'Mommy must have hit him somehow.'

Suddenly both he and Qrow stopped giving their respective cries of pain, but for completely different reasons.

"You… You killed Qrow! YOU BITCHES ARE FUCKING DEAD!"

And then he sank his sword into Neo's neck, after which she immediately began to scream, but Cinder only laughed.

"Oh, thank you, _Master Ozpin,_for doing my job for me. I was planning on disposing of this one as soon as she had outlived her usefulness. Now, all I have to do is kill you!"

'Bu- but mommy…?' whimpered the surprised teenaged dragon.

"What, you thought that you were different? News flash! I hate ALL dragons! Including you, _daughter_!" she said, venom dripping from her voice.

Boiling tears began to fall from Neo's eyes.

"As for you, Ozpin! Retrieve your sword! There's a fight to be had!"

"I am sorry, Neo. This is going to hurt a lot."

'Kill her. KILL HER! KILL THE BITCH THAT TURNED ME ON MY OWN KIND! RIP HER INTO TINY PIECES AND DANCE ON HER GRAVE! NO! SHE DOESN'T GET A GRAVE! KILL HER! FUCKING KILL HER!'

"Gladly!" stated the teacher.

Sliding his ornate sword out of her neck as straight as he could, he lifted it up into an offensive stance and charged her. She brought hers up just in time to parry the overhand blow. Smiling, she quickly retaliated, slowly wearing down his defenses. It wasn't an entirely one sided battle, but it was pretty close. She swung back in a side to side blow that would have cut him in half of it landed. Swinging his sword to face tip down, he blocked it with his sheer power overwhelming her speed based attacks. Spinning back around, she twirled her blade with a flourish until it was facing down to her right, being held in one hand.

'She's clearly goading, isn't she Qrow?' asked the old fighter. After receiving nothing in response, he let out an anguished cry as he remembered what his blood lust had forced him to forget. Thinking this was a sign of injury, Cinder rushed Ozpin, hoping to end the fight quickly.

While they were fighting, Neo was stumbling to her feet, in the hopes of helping Ozpin in his fight with Cinder. Once she was mostly steady, she looked for where the fighting was.

'Ah, there they are.'

Calling forth the fire-liquid from her gullet, she sent a torrent of almost pink flames towards the red clad warrior. Seeing what was coming, Cinder executed multiple back flips in order to dodge.

"You're supposed to be dead, bitch!"

And with that Cinder sprinted forward and cleaved a new hole in Neo's neck. She lifted her head in what would have been a roar of agony, but no sound came forth.

'Ow… you hurt my throat. You'll pay for that!'

Sending another torrent of flames from her maw, she had Cinder running for her money. Unfortunately, Cinder did pierce her throat, allowing some of the fire-liquid to drip out of the wound, igniting and cauterizing it. The amount of pain that accompanied it was incredible; it knocked her out.

"Now I've got you right where I want you." Cinder smirked as she lifted her sword, point down, over the weak spot in her neck-

Until she had to scramble to dodge an over head blow that would have cleaved her shoulder to hip.

"What… don't tell me you forgot about me?" asked the swordsman. "It would behoove you not to underestimate me."

"I can give the same advice to you, Ozpin."

As soon as the words left her mouth, she leapt off of the dying dragon's neck and brought her sword down from over her head. Ozpin flipped backwards, landing on one hand while the other slashed at her with his sword during his second flip, missing the swing but landing on his feet with his sword at the ready.

"My, my, you've got moves, old man. Too bad, you'd have made a powerful ally."

At these words she pulled out a red dust crystal.

"You know, one swordsman versus one Mage, the odds are stacked against you."

Then the crystal started glowing, and she threw it at the silver haired man, hoping to distract him long enough to kill him.

She did. The explosion was just enough to separate them with a cloud of smoke, and if she had been an amateur, she would have dove directly through and gotten impaled on Ozpin's sword. However, she sprinted around him instead, running her sword directly through his chest.

"You… bitch…"

'NO! He was supposed to win!'

Cackling, she pulled her sword out and sheathed it, then walked away slowly before telling the men she had brought with her:

"Raze it to the ground."

—

Ozpin POV

Pain.

Pain in his chest was one of his last thoughts. In order, it was: Pain. Yang? Yang has purple eyes, not green; that's not Yang. I'm sorry Glynda.

—

Neo POV

'Okay, she left without finishing me, but I'll probably die in this fire. Great, a creature of flames _cooked_to death. How ironic.'

Suddenly there was a loud thumping noise, like that of large wings. Neo could barely hear it because she was passing out, but she looked up one last time and saw a huge golden dragon with Emerald eyes landing around her. As she watched, his body changed colors to that of a sword blade, and then he enveloped her in his wings, shielding her from the flames.

**A/N: sorry that this is a bit of a short chapter, but it can't be helped. Trust me, 9 is gonna be longer.**


	9. Chapter 9

**SURPRISE!**

The dragons, with riders In tow, arrived at a room with five splits, each with a different label. North, east, castle, south, and west; in that order.

"Well. I guess this is where we split up. Ruby and I will take the northern path, Jaune and Pyrrha will take the western path, Nora and Ren will take the southern path, and Blake and Yang will take the eastern path. If you're one of those that will have to fly, stay low. Like, really low; and stay away from the airship highways- take a different route. Any questions?"

"Yeah. What are we gonna do for food?" Jaune asked.

Blake spoke up. "You do realize there are basic fire starting supplies in Pyrrha's saddle, right? Hell, I could grill the meat that Yang catches on her back-"

'Hey!'

"-but you didn't realize you can hunt animals?"

'You wouldn't dare to touch my beautiful scales with some greasy steak.'

"Vanity much?"

'Its not vanity it's just a… healthy pride.'

"Uh huh… well, anyways, we shouldn't tarry any longer. We should all move out." continued Blake.

"Who put you in charge?" Weiss asked.

"I could ask you the same question!"

"…Fine, lets just go already."

And with those parting words, they went their separate ways.

––––––––––––––––––––––––

'Blake?'

'Yeah Yang?'

'Do you have any idea what Weiss's problem is?'

'Yang, where is this coming from. It was a small argument about leadership. I don't even know why I argued; she was hatched for first, she is in charge.'

'I know why you argued.'

'Oh?'

'You loooo~ooove her'

'Th- that's preposterous.' Spluttered the cat Faunus.

'And that's all the proof I needed. Thanks Blake!'

'Wait! What do you mean, thank you?'

'Thank you for admitting it. Now all you have to do is wait for her to stop being tsundere around you.'

'Do you even know what tsundere means, Yang?'

'Yes. It's a Mistralian character archetype meaning that they are cold and sometimes even hostile at first until they finally show their warm side. Think you can melt the Ice Queen's heart?'

'... I don't know…'

'Don't worry. Me and Rubes will do everything in our power to get you two together.'

'I don't know if I should say thanks or don't bother.'

'The first one.'

'Uh huh. I'll take your word for it.'

––––––––––––––––––––––––

They emerged out onto the side of the mountains.

'Oh! These are the mountains that separate Vale from Mistral. And we came out on the other side. That means there are the plains then the sea until we reach the mainland of Mistral,' Blake told Yang.

'Isn't the Capitol named after my father?' Yang asked.

'Yeah, cause he saved them from a huge Leviathan once. Would you like to hear the story?'

'Let me concentrate on taking off first.'

As soon as they were airborne Blake began her story.

'It was nearing the end of the monsoon season. It had been raining on the port city of Xing for several days. Ships were unable to make it to port, as the swollen river was belching water into the bay faster than the oarsmen could row to the riverside docks. One such ship, The Wing of Destiny, was a huge sailing vessel that had one hundred cannons and twentyfour ballistae*. It was sailing on its maiden voyage, and the captain had gone belowdecks to sleep, leaving his newly appointed first mate in charge.

Knowing that the river would cease all advances to Xing, he turned the prow northward to another harbor that was but a few miles away.

The people of Xing had heard of this harbor before, and knew it was the home of a sleeping Grimm known as a Leviathan. They warned new captains whenever they could, but the captain of the Wing was asleep.

Not knowing what he was leading his men into, the first mate sailed the ship into the bay with no real problems. That is, until a black tentacle with white bony spikes wrapped itself around the ship. If they had had twenty more huntsmen or huntresses they might have survived, but the one spell caster and one huntress in training they had couldn't do anything against the centuries old Grimm.

After destroying the ship and all its crew and cargo, except for the huntress in training, the Leviathan left to go destroy Xing; it was pissed that it had been woken up. The young girl knew that she could never outrun the Leviathan on her way to Xing, she instead ran in the other direction towards a place she had read about. It was the home of a man named James Torchwick, one of the legendary Dragon Riders and a protector of the kingdom of Mistral. His Dragon, Taiyang, was one of the largest in the land, easily capable of protecting Xing from harm.

The fourteen year old huntress used her training to scale the mountain as fast as possible, the shouted into the oversized Dojo.

"Help! A leviathan is attacking Xing!"

"What?" Came a reply from indoors.

A sinuous silvery head and neck with lilac eyes poked above the wall.

'Hello, youngling.' A voice boomed in her head. 'An attack on Xing you say? James, saddle up. You might want to come as well, young lady.'

"I-I would b-be honored to ride a dragon as magnificent as you."

A corner of his mouth turned upwards. 'Flattery will get you no where young lady. Though, I do thank you.'

His head disappeared, only to reappear a moment later with a man in a blue suit of armor holding I bright white sword with a blue stripe down the middle. The sheath on his hip held a set of times that translated to Harmonic Blade. (A/N: see what I did there? Melodic Cudgel? Eh? Eh?) his hair was blue and parted down to his left.

The dragon knelt down and the young huntress climbed up in front of the man. With no visible prompting, the dragon lifted off and angled towards the south.

The girl was surprised at herself. She had recently taken a ride in Atlas's newest invention: the airship. Though it was not projected to catch on with so many people paired with dragons, it was a good means for the transport of large amounts of people and cargo. The black haired girl could only remark that this was completely different than an airship. It felt… right; almost as if she were supposed to be flying a dragon. She pushed the thought away; a cat Faunus hadn't been chosen in generations and she was only six.

'So that's how old you are,' said the white dragon.

"Huh!?"

'Oh sorry. I have been trained to monitor the thoughts of all around me. And don't sell yourself short. My mate recently laid an egg that I could possibly convince to pick you.'

"Thanks, but no thanks, if I become a rider I want it to be fair and square."

"What are you two talking about? Are you trying to make sure the heiress gets her yellow hide a partner before she's even had the ceremony?"

'You know me too well James.'

"Well if you would stop trying to convince Summer to get her ready to be chosen immediately you wouldn't be so predictable. My names James Torchwick, heir to the throne of Vale, and this gold hunk of flying sarcastic muscle is named Taiyang of the Xiao Long Dragon Clan. And you are?"

"My name's Blake Belladonna. Heiress to nothing, of no clan."

Yang gasped at this point in the story.

'Hush you, let me continue.'

The flight ended over the river, with Xing's docks being reduced to rubble and splinters.

"Alright Tai, let's take it down. Young lady, I see a cleaver on your back. I know you're training to be a huntress, so if a tentacle shows up near you, cut through it as soon as possible. Tai, you get that powerhouse of a flame pouch warmed up. Mind your wings. And, dive now!"

The improvised team of hunter, huntress-in-training, and dragon went on the attack. Tai dove down and immediately distracted the beast with a quick blast of flames. Realizing it was no longer free to destroy what it could, the Leviathon immediately retaliated by swinging its tentacles at Tai. Whenever they attached themselves, either James or I were there to hack them to pieces. We had been doing this for hours it felt like when James had the stupidest idea ever.

"Hey, Tai. Get as close as you can to its mouth. I've got a red dust crystal here."

So Tai swooped in from behind the beast and passed over its mouth. Of course at that exact moment Tai was struck, causing James and I to fall off. I landed in the water, but James and the crystal landed in the Leviathon's mouth. You should have seen your dad's rage. He dove straight down, full flames, like your special move, and shredded the beast. There wasn't a chunk left larger than me. And the best part? James survived with a sprained wrist from throwing the crystal into the Leviathon's throat. Taiyang was so relieved, and so were the citizens. Only twenty people died that day, and most of them prisoners in one of the dock's ships. They built a statue that features all three of us.'

'Hey wait. Your a cat, how did you survive the water?'

'Just cause I'm a cat Faunus doesn't mean I can't swim!'

'Sorry, sorry. Thanks for the story Blake, and look! I can see the mainland!'

'Good. Maybe I'll recognize the shoreline and can direct us to Xing.'


	10. Sorry

I'm sorry everyone. Recently, my hard drive was destroyed, and I _lost all of my chapters._ Normally, this wouldn't be a big deal, but I write more than I post. I try to keep myself on a weekly posting schedule, but when I'm inspired, such as the beginning of a story or during high impact plot points, i can push _ multiple chapters a day._ I had a backlog of 4 more chapters for Video Game Hell, 3 more for A New Campaign, 1 more for Dragons of Remnant (which is one that i actually recovered, albeit with quite a bit of it lost), and 2 more for Death of The Grimm Queen, and a whopping 11 more for Galactic Civil War, Part One: Cybertron. It _killed_ my motivation. Which is why i regret to inform you that _all_ of my stories are on Hiatus until my seething rage at the loss of my chapters has abated. However, some good has come from my college life causing me to be able to update: I met another Transformers fan, and she made an OC, but she's not good at Writing Transformers stories. So I told her I could write it. That means for any of you fans of Changewing and his crew, you'll get to see him in another story. Yes, I know it's odd to have multiple story's in multiple universes with the same characters, but **_you_** try to make multiple OC's for Transformers (that's a lie Changewing's team is only a fraction of my transformers OC's, i just dont like them as much as Wings and Co.)


	11. ALERT

**ALERT!**

**As of this moment, all stories with this message will be rewritten. The plot of each of these stories is poorly thought out and not as planned as my current project. Therefore, I have decided it is in mine and y'all's best interest to simply shut them down and restart all of them with major plot overhauls and extensive planning beforehand. For example, rather than certain characters being dragons, the dragons will be OC's. Or, a different, more popular list of games. Those are actually the only major overhauls; the other two will have different, less jumpy starts; along with better planning for all four.**

**That said, hooray, I'll actually have a vested interest in all of them again. Too bad I probably won't even touch them until the first generation of Galactic Civil War is done. Sorry. I can't multitask; I can barely write and be a music major at the same time. In four years this will be easier since I'll probably be a house-husband tending to my wife's house. In any case, the current stories will remain up until they are replaced, considering that people might still want to read them. (unlikely, but possible, especially in the case of Dragons, since it is nearly two years old (actually, it's older than that; I first conceived the idea in September of 2014 after I finished rereading the Inheritance cycle and watching volumes 1 and 2 of RWBY, which had just been shown to me by Micah, or if you're reading this in Video Game Hell, GodofAnime. Funnily enough, I chose that name for him since we called him that in Anime Club and because he's introduced me to basically every anime I've come to know and love. **

**Anyway, this is going on four out of five of my stories, simply because I've only updated one of them since the I'm Sorry mass post that went onto all five. That said, I hope none of you hate me for this, but if this causes me to lose followers then y'all're petty and can leave anyway, lol. **

**Keep Flyin'**

**Tim46billion, AKA TheEvilKing.**


	12. Okay Then

**So yeah totally restarted Dragons way faster than I expected. Is it a bad idea? Yes. Am I gonna roll with it like Apple and Headphone jacks? You can bet your sweet [expletive REDACTED]. Anyways, new story is up and ready for reading, hope you enjoy. **

**Update includes:  
+New plot  
+New Characters  
+New Mechanics  
+New OC's  
+MORE DRAGONS BY A FACTOR OF FOUR  
+Some semblances stay the same, some are removed, some are speculation and some are altered.  
~Still no art. If you wanna draw the Dragons, or maybe just Team RWBY, for me then hit me up  
~Still don't have an endpoint, but I'm working on that right now  
-Removed old OC's  
-Removed Checkmate (sorrynotsorry)  
-Removed Neptune's fear of water and over-promiscuity**

**Edit: Wrong ship name lol thanks striker 072**


End file.
